1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in an apparatus for packaging a plurality of flexible liquid filled pouches in an outer flexible container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,972, the present Applicant disclosed a machine for packaging sealed polyethylene pouches or bags in a flexible outer container. A number of drawbacks, however, have been encountered in practice in the operation of this machine.
One such problem is the limited speed at which the machine may be operated. As a result, production obtainable from the machine has not been as high as desired. In order to increase the speed of operation of the packaging apparatus, it is proposed to utilize a feed conveyor incorporating a fluid-actuated clutch assembly which engages and disengages one of the conveyor pulleys from a conveyor belt. Operation of the clutch permits instantaneous operation of the feed conveyor assembly which was unavailable in Applicant's previous packaging apparatus.
In Applicant's prior packaging apparatus, it has also been found that, during high speed operation thereof, flexible pouches tend to somersault, thereby impeding alignment of pouches within a cradle assembly. To prevent this somersaulting effect, it is now proposed to utilize a pivotable barrier adjacent the output end of the feed conveyor. By utilizing the barrier, alignment of flexible pouches within the cradle assembly is achieved, even during high speed operation of the packaging apparatus.
A further limitation on high speed operation of Applicant's previous flexible pouch packaging unit has been the problem encountered in removing aligned flexible pouches from the cradle after opening of the retractable bottom wall situated at the bottom of the cradle. In particular, the flexibility of the pouches results in a squeezing action occurring between the pouches and adjacent walls of the cradle, such that the pouches tend to stick to the walls of the cradle after the bottom wall is opened. It is proposed to prevent frictional engagement between the walls of the cradle and the adjacent pouches by forming an air film adjacent the surfaces of the walls, whereby engagement of adjacent pouches with the respective walls is prevented. In this way, flexible pouches are instantaneously released from the cradle upon actuation of the bottom wall.
In Applicant's previous machine, gripping of the flexible outer container during filling thereof with the flexible pouches was achieved by frictional engagement of outer surfaces of a pair of scoop-shaped jaws with adjacent portions of an interior surface of the outer flexible container. However, it has been found that this frictional engagement is insufficient to retain the outer flexible container in position during the filling thereof. As a result, it is proposed to provide a gripping arrangement in order to retain the outer flexible container during filling thereof with flexible pouches.
Applicant's prior apparatus for supplying a plurality of liquid filled flexible pouches into an outer flexible bag includes means for advancing and feeding the plurality of flexible pouches one by one. The apparatus also includes a flexible pouch receiving cradle assembly having at least one support wall and a retractable bottom wall. Means are provided for pivoting the cradle assembly between a first position whereby said support wall is inclined from the vertical below the angle of rest of said flexible pouches and adapted to receive a plurality of pouches fed from the advancing means stacked in side-by-side relation in the cradle assembly and a second position wherein said support wall is above the angle of rest of said pouches. Means are adapted to retract said bottom wall when the cradle assembly is in said second position. Means below and adjacent said bottom wall when said cradle assembly is in said second position are provided for opening and locating an outer flexible bag for receiving the pouches as the pouches are dropped simultaneously from the cradle.